


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony Stark was going to be a great dad. She could tell by the way he just puts his head on her belly and stayed like that for hours, or the way that he talked with the baby every single night before going to sleep
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is small but I found it on my drafts and I couldn't just leave it there.
> 
> English is not my first language so if there's ANY mistakes please ignore.

It was a cold night of December when Tony broke the news of her pregnancy on national television. He was nervous about it, he told her himself that he were. She giggled, hugged him and wished him good luck. She was in her fourth month and glowing and so happy sitting on the middle of the crowd watching him.

  
“ _How’s everything?_ ” the interviewer asked 

  
“ _Great actually. No one knows it yet but I’m about to become a dad so, yeah_.” He smiled proudly 

  
“ _Oh, really? Congratulations! Do you know if it’s a girl or if it’s a boy or are you even going to announce that now_?” the interviewer asked politely.

  
“ _No, actually we don’t know yet but we already choose names. I think is going to be a girl and May think it’s going to be a boy – she’s wrong by the way – so if it’s a girl we’re going to call her Vera and if it’s a boy it’s probably going to be nameless because she hasn’t chosen one yet._ ” The crowd burst into laughter and the interviewer changed subject after that.

  
Tony Stark was going to be a great dad. She could tell by the way he just puts his head on her belly and stayed like that for hours, or the way that he talked with the baby every single night before going to sleep or when he would annoyingly do anything to make her comfortable.

  
He bought – well, told Happy to buy – books about pregnancy or parenthood and held her hair when she had morning sickness. _Why do they call it morning sickness if you’re sick all the time?_ He asked her one time and did not respond him.

  
When January came she hit her fifth month, she was exhausted. When she arrived home from work, she would just laid on the couch with him and slept for a few hours before he ordered the food she would want.

  
“So, your birthday is coming up soon"

  
He mentioned casually one night.

  
“So?” she said slowly.

  
“Your birthday is coming up and I was thinking that maybe you could take some time off the hospital and you know go travel somewhere with me _and_ Peter, of course.”

  
Her eyebrows frowned for a few seconds and she smiled.

  
“I’d love to, but what about we wait until after the baby is born so we can actually have fun, huh?”

  
He smiled and just held her close to him.

  
When February came, they moved into a new place, a bigger one just in time for Peter’s birthday. It was just a small party with a few of his friends.

  
“You’re so good to him.”

  
May mentioned when they were getting ready for bed that same night.

  
“He’s a good kid.”

  
“You gave him a Tesla.”

  
Tony didn’t know what to say to her for a few seconds and she laughed.

  
“You said I could give him a simple car”

  
“A Tesla is not a simple car Tony.” She while he was fixing her pillows so she would be comfortable. “ My feet are so swollen.”

  
She whispered and took a deep breath.

  
“Do want a massage?”

She pouts and he laughs softly.

It didn’t always lead to sex but most times did. And it was soft and slow. But when she was too tired they just spooned and he stroked her belly until both fell asleep.

  
May’s pregnancy was easy one, especially when Tony was with her because he did everything in his power to make her comfortable but neither of them prevented her from falling down on the bathroom floor and being hurried to the hospital.

  
Vera M. Stark was born on April 11 of 2017. She had dark hair and hazel eyes and she was perfect.

  
“It’s my fault, I’m sorry.”

  
He said on Vera's first night at home.

  
“No, it wasn’t.”

  
“Yes, it was. I’m sorry.” He says and the way he said it almost broke May's heart.

  
“Hey look at me. It _wasn’t_ your fault.” She said looking at his eyes. “ I’m fine and our daughter is fine. Look at her, she’s _perfect_ , isn’t she?”

  
“Yes. Yes, she is"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @julietsavvyer


End file.
